


Promise

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Series: In A Land Of Myth And A Time Of Magic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorability, Angst, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Panpering, Smut, Stiles' Birthday, engagements, is not a word but totally making it one, just UGH, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' birthday.  And Derek has something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it was my birthday yesterday ((it's two am now, so it was yesterday)) and I wanted to write something like this to celebrate it.
> 
> Also, I've been meaning to do this, but kind of dedicated to [Lidil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil) who, I feel, is a lovely faithful reader of mine and I would like to thank her with a nice fic.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” Derek said, as he and Stiles cuddled in bed that night. Stiles shrugged listlessly beneath him.

“So?”

“So?” Derek echoed. “So, it’s an important day. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t care,” Stiles replied. “It’s just another day.”

Derek propped himself up on one elbow to peer down at his boyfriend. “Why do you say that?”

Stiles rubbed his face. “Well, you know, when I still had my family, it was a deal, but it wasn’t a big one. Thirty seven pack members, we all had a birthday at some point. And after…well, it’s just been a long time since I celebrated it.”

“Well, I’m going to change that, you hear?” Derek kissed his jaw softly. “Tomorrow, I’m going to make sure you have the best birthday you’ve ever had.”

“You really don’t need to, Derek. It’s fine.”

“Shh,” Derek soothed, lying back down around Stiles. “Go to sleep, okay?”

Stiles let out a soft sigh but did as Derek told him.

* * *

Stiles awoke to Derek gently kissing his neck. He mumbled sleepily, turning his head to blink at his boyfriend.

“Morning, beautiful,” Derek greeted, stroking Stiles’ hair back from his face. “Happy birthday.”

“Derek, I told you it’s not a big deal,” Stiles murmured, rolling onto his back. Derek shifted to straddle him, kissing him softly.

“I said I was going to give you the best birthday,” he slipped under the covers and a few moments later, Stiles let out a soft sigh as the heat of Derek’s mouth enveloped the tip of his cock.

“Derek,” he started but then Derek’s tongue flicked against the slit, where precome was beginning to bead, and any arguments went out the window.

Derek took more of Stiles’ cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue a little. Stiles let out a moan and Derek started sucking lightly, his cheeks hollowing out, encouraging Stiles to get hard. It didn’t take long. He bobbed up and down and every so often, he would twist his head from side to side. After a few more minutes, Stiles gasping as he was brought closer to his climax, Derek started deep throating him. Stiles let out a moan as he came hard in Derek’s mouth. Derek swallowed every drop.

Stiles lay for a moment, recovering from his orgasm. Derek appeared from under the covers.

“You rest for a little while longer, okay?” he kissed him and Stiles could taste himself on his lips.

“But what about you?” Stiles could see that Derek had a hard on.

Derek kissed him again. “Today is about you, not me.”

Stiles whined, but let Derek climb out of bed. He rolled over, watching Derek walk into the bathroom but quickly drifted off again.

* * *

Derek shook him gently awake an hour later. “Hey, babe, how you feeling?”

Stiles yawned and pushed himself up. “Fine. Why?”

Derek lifted up a tray of food. “Breakfast in bed.”

Stiles smiled, touched. “You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. It’s your birthday. It’s a day for you to relax and be pampered.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s just-”

“No,” Derek cut him off, placing the tray on his lap. “It’s not just another day. It’s your birthday and you deserve to be treated. So stop that.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine.”

“Eat your breakfast, okay?” Derek kissed him softly. Stiles smiled and dug in. “So, I was thinking, after breakfast, you go for a nice long bath. Then we go for a nice long walk, it a lovely day outside, head to the park. The pack and your uncle are going to meet us there for lunch. Then after lunch, we could drive to the next town over and do some shopping. There’s the fair, we can visit that too, and spend some time on the beach. Then dinner and come home and end the day with some hot, birthday sex. How does that sound?”

Stiles looked at him. “Okay, I’ll admit, that sounds like a fun day.”

“Right? So you enjoy your breakfast. No rush.”

“Only if you enjoy it with me,” Stiles caught Derek’s wrist and tugged him closer. “Come on. You should enjoy the fruits of your labor.”

“It’s just cereal and toast,” Derek chuckled but he obliged and climbed onto the bed.

Stiles leaned against him as he ate his breakfast. Derek curled his arm around Stiles, kissing his hair softly, smiling.

“When did you get dressed?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the loose sweats Derek was wearing.

“Oh, I had a quick shower before I made breakfast. Don’t worry, I’ll get dressed properly before we go out.”

Stiles smiled, offered Derek some toast, which he took and nibbled on. Stiles slid the tray off his lap. “So this bath you were talking about?”

“I’ll go run it for you.” Derek climbed off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Stiles leaned back and relaxed, waiting for Derek to come and get him.

It was about half an hour later that Derek returned.

“Your tub awaits,” he helped Stiles out of bed. Stiles headed into the bathroom and came to a stop. Derek had turned the bathroom into some kind of spa. There were scented candles lit around the room. The bubble bath Derek had used was some of the special coconut milk stuff that was saved for special occasions because it was expensive. In the water, Derek had scattered some sweet smelling rose petals and soft music was playing from the stereo.

“Wow, this is…” Stiles didn’t quite know the word that would express his feelings.

“Just for you,” Derek murmured. “Come on, I’ll give you a massage when you’re in the tub.”

“You going to join me?” Stiles asked as he carefully stepped into the bathtub, holding onto Derek so he didn’t slip.

“Not today, this bath is just for you.”

Stiles whined softly in disappointment but as he sank into the warm, sweet water that rose to his shoulders, all his complaints vanished. He let out a soft moan of pleasure.

“Oh, this is nice.”

“I noticed you’ve been a little tense lately,” Derek moved round, kneeling behind the tub and smothering his hands in lavender lotion so he could massage Stiles’ neck and shoulders. “I thought you could use a good bath to relax.”

Neither of them said anymore about their latest adventure but at the mention of it, Stiles tensed even more. Derek started working it out immediately.

“I want you to take some deep breaths and, every time you exhale, I want you to relax. Just keep relaxing with each exhale, until you can relax no more.”

Stiles did as suggested. He felt so calm and loose, with the smells and the warmth and the music and Derek’s hands working at his shoulders, kneading the knots of tension out of his muscles. Stiles felt like he could fall asleep, but at the same time, he also felt like he wasn’t tired, because he was taking care of himself.

“How we doing?” Derek asked, gently massaging his thumbs into the back of Stiles’ neck.

“So good,” Stiles sighed. “Like better than in a long time.”

“Good,” Derek kissed the back of his head. “I’m going to leave you to relax and have fun for a while. Shout me when you’re ready to get out, okay?”

Stiles nodded, humming softly and Derek closed the door behind him when he left.

* * *

Stiles pulled Derek’s leather jacket tighter around himself. He’d insisted on wearing it, loving the feel of it and the smell of it, because it smelt like Derek.

Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He tipped his chin up and kissed him sweetly. Stiles curled into the embrace.

“Enjoying your day?” Derek asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Stiles admitted. “I like this. I kind of missed celebrating my birthday, I guess.”

Derek spread the picnic blanket out. “So, best birthday?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Stiles smiled. “It’s really good. Thank you, Derek. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek kissed him again and again. “Forever and always.”

“Promise,” Stiles whispered. Derek kissed him one more time then turned as he heard the pack approaching.

“Time for lunch.”

* * *

“Derek, I can’t ask you to buy this for me,” Stiles complained. “Look at how much it costs. It’s way too expensive. There’s no way.”

Stiles put the watch back. It was an expensive silver wrist watch, slim and light. The case was covered with tiny diamonds. The dial had a black wolf howling, with tiny sapphires for eyes. The hour marks were little rubies and the hands had diamonds at the tip.

“No,” Derek took the watch. “I want to buy it for you. It’s your birthday.”

“But Derek-”

“It’s my money, Stiles. I want to spend it on you. I’m going to spend it on you. I won’t hear one more word out your mouth about expense, okay?”

Stiles nodded meekly, but he was fighting a smile. “Okay.”

Derek smiled and kissed him. “Come on, I want to get it engraved.”

“Okay, now that’s definitely too far,” Stiles exclaimed but Derek ignored him, heading up to the counter and speaking quietly to the man. He passed the wrist watch over.

“Can I also see that pocket watch?” Derek asked, pointing to a simple gold pocket watch sitting in a box, no jewels of any kind. The guy picked it up and handed it over. Derek examined it, Stiles peering over his shoulder. “Can I get the same thing but the first on one side and,” he scribbled something onto a notepad on the counter, shielding it from Stiles, “this on the other?”

The man nodded. “It’ll be ready in about an hour. Pay for the item upfront, the engraving when you retrieve your items.”

Derek nodded and passed a wad of cash across the counter before turning to Stiles. “Come on, let’s go spend some time at the fair.”

Stiles eyed him curiously but nodded and they left.

* * *

“How much did you pay for all that?” Stiles asked on the Ferris Wheel.

“Doesn’t matter, it’s your birthday.”

“But Derek-”

“Stiles,” he cut him off. “Stop this. Stop thinking it’s too much. Stop acting like you don’t deserve it. It is your birthday. I want to spoil you. You always give so much without taking anything in return. Not today. Today you get to be selfish. Today you get to be happy. Today I get to give and give to you. Just let me do this. Just please, let me spoil you.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

“No apologizing, okay? And don’t apologize for apologizing. Just say thank you for the gifts, okay? Just let me pay for them.”

“Okay. I’m…thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Derek kissed him. “Come on, we should go get the presents.”

Stiles smiled and followed him.

* * *

On the back of the watch, Derek had gotten the Triskelion and the words “Forever and Always” engraved. On the top of the pocket watch, the Triskelion was also engraved. On the bottom was an almost childlike drawing of a heart with “Derek + Stiles 4ever” in the middle. Stiles almost cried in the shop as he hugged Derek tightly.

* * *

Stiles looked around after the waiter had left. “This is kind of fancy. I feel underdressed.” He looked at Derek and was surprised to see him looking nervous. “What?”

“Stiles. I’m not good with words, but I’m going to try. I need you to listen.”

“I always listen to-” Stiles stopped. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“We’ve known each other for a long time. We’ve been through some shit together, lost some people, found some people, found each other. I love you. More than anything I’ve ever loved before. You showed me that it was possible to live again, to love again with all my heart without fear of loss. You fixed me, made me a better man, and I can never thank you enough. But I want to try. I want to spend every day, showing you you’re worth it. I know you don’t believe it, but you are and I will prove it. And maybe this will be a start.”

“What will?” Stiles looked a little confused. The waiter was coming out with a chocolate cake, candles lit on top of it.

“Happy birthday,” Derek said as other people started to pay attention and slowly a chorus of the song started up. Stiles blushed a little as the waiter placed the cake in front of them.

“You do realize we haven’t even had our main courses yet,” Stile glanced around at everyone in the restaurant, noticing they were all watching him and Derek. He flushed under their scrutiny. When he looked back, he startled at Derek on one knee, in front of him.

“Derek?” his voice wobbled a little.

“Stiles, I love you, forever and always, I promise,” Derek held out a little black ring box and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a small diamond at the top. On either side, there was a small ruby. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles barely noticed the tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks.

“Derek,” he whispered. “I love you with all my heart. Of course I will.”

The restaurant, which had fallen deathly silent as everyone awaited Stiles answer, erupted into cheers as Derek surged forward to kiss Stiles desperately. He was crying too, and honestly the kiss was a hot, wet mess of lips and tongues and tears. But it was one of the best kisses Stiles had ever had, as he slid onto Derek’s knee, their arms wrapping around each other.

“I love you,” Derek whispered, when they _finally_ broke apart for air. “I love you. Forever and always, I love you.”

“Promise,” Stiles returned as his hands fumbled to slide the ring, which was a perfect fit obviously, onto his finger. “I love you too.”

They clung tightly to each other.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mostly planned.
> 
> The engraved watches wasn't. And the engagement was considered but not actually confirmed to be in the fic until I actually wrote it in the fic.


End file.
